


Bears

by Busted



Series: Did I Write Something Weird [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, small bits of rest of harohapi, violent bear action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: nanami talks with misakistuff happens cuz nanami
Relationships: Hiromachi Nanami/Okusawa Misaki
Series: Did I Write Something Weird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to largerock for betareading!

Misaki stepped forward and heard a soft and bubbly "welcome!" She turned her head and smiled at the cashier. She was the same one with the short blue hair who worked Thursday afternoons for the last two years. Misaki made her way through the crafts store, stepping on the glossy pearl floor. She knew where she was going because the shop's layout never changed. After passing through aisles of colored paper and clay, the DJ looked to the right side.

Multiple shades of rainbow felt covered the sides of the aisle Misaki looked at. However, she squinted at the middle of the aisle. The usual empty white path had a customer. Only the girl was looking at Misaki, instead of at the crafting materials.

Misaki backed up and examined the girl in the peach blouse. 

Something about the girl was familiar, but Misaki had no time to think because she marched towards Misaki. Every time the girl moved forward, her body swung upwards. The girl inched closer, and Misaki noticed the cat hairpin and the girl's half-closed eyes. 

It was Nanami from Morfonica, but what was she doing here? Up to this point, Misaki and Nanami never had a real conversation. 

About halfway, she spoke. "Misaki-senpai! I've been waiting all week for you!"

Trying to process the situation proved futile for Misaki. What kind of person waits for someone that they've never met? Hearing daily nonsense was a part of Misaki's life. Still, she never expected it to come from a student of the prestigious Tsukinomori High. That school was for elite students hailing from affluent backgrounds. Surely, they could conduct themselves and behave appropriately. 

Misaki's dilemma was interrupted by Nanami, who, like a scorpion from Animal Crossing, charged at Misaki.

The peach-haired girl tapped the depressed DJ's shoulders, and the two made eye contact. As Nanami's sharp pink eyes stared into Misaki's charcoal gray ones, she lowered her gaze and retracted her hands.

"Did I say something weird?" Nanami tilted her head and smiled.

Misaki thought of several quips and sarcastic remarks to throw at Nanami until she looked at the first year's facial expression. That smile was the result of social conditioning. It looked so forced as if an artist had drawn a smile on her face without thinking of her emotions at the time. Unlike the smiles that came before her like Kokoro's or Hagumi's, Nanami's smile wasn't from someone who sought humor. 

Misaki shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised that you knew where I'd be, even though we haven't talked to each other."

Nanami took a step back and waved her hands at Misaki. Her mouth changed to a flatter position. "Ah! I knew I messed up somewhere." The look on Nanami's face shifted back into a smile. "I'm Nanami Hiromachi, bassist for Morfonica. Nice to meet you!"

She bowed, and her twin tails swung forward, the ends tickled Misaki's arms. As she lifted her body back up, Nanami extended her hand. 

Misaki played along and shook Nanami's hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too."

Misaki looked around and saw that the number of customers in the store had increased. Typical of a store after most students finished their activities.

"Nanami-san, do you want to talk outside on a bench? People might get the wrong idea if we keep loitering around here," said Misaki.

"Yeah, having a conversation in the middle of a store aisle doesn't seem very normal."

Misaki felt Nanami's grip on her hand tighten, and the bassist nodded at her senior.

"Uh, Nanami-san? Please let go of my hand," said Misaki.

"Hmm, but I thought holding hands was normal. Every time I watch two people walk together, they're usually holding hands."

"Okay, if you say so."

Misaki led the way, and her mind went on a trip looping on Neptune's rings.

_What is going on with this Nanami girl? Waiting at a store for me? Holding hands with me even though we just met? She'd fit right in with the three idiots._

The two arrived at a cozy, air-conditioned rest area inside the mall. 

Misaki and Nanami sat on a dark brown curved bench about a person's width of distance. A small circle of sunflowers was behind them. Small speakers hidden inside the sunflower garden played a whimsical tune carried by the woodwinds. Misaki turned and looked at Nanami.

"Nanami-san, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I read online that one of your hobbies is felting. One of the Morfonica members loves mascots, and I thought I'd try making a felt mascot for her as an act of kindness."

As Nanami spoke, Misaki questioned why anybody would want to google Misaki Okusawa. It became a brief afterthought as she remembered her goal: having a conversation with Nanami.

Misaki nodded at Nanami, and the image of a silver-haired, timid individual appeared in her mind. "Mashiro-san, right?"

Nanami smiled, and Misaki felt the air in her stomach lift up. "You've met before?"

The music calmed down into simple fiddle plucks and occasional percussion, serving as subtle background noise. 

"We talked at the Sakura Viewing Party, and yeah, she really loves mascots. I can understand why you'd want to make one for her. Is a special occasion coming up for Mashiro-san?" asked Misaki.

Nanami widened her smile and shook her head.

"No, I just read online on a blog that doing random acts of kindness can nurture a friendship."

Misaki nodded.

_(Does she get all of her information from web searches and spying on people?)_

"Did I say something weird?" asked Nanami.

Misaki scooted backward and waved her hands at Nanami.

"Ah, no. I was just thinking about something. Doing something like that for Mashiro-san is sure to make her happy. You're really thoughtful, Nanami-san."

"Thank you very much, Misaki-senpai!"

Misaki smiled at Nanami. Perhaps the Tsukinomori first year wasn't as hopeless as she thought.

Sure, Nanami had some weird habits like stalking people, but she seemed like a well-mannered girl. Misaki stretched her back, and with an exhale, she continued the conversation.

"Have you tried felting before? Making a mascot can be difficult for a beginner, so I suggest something easier first."

Nanami nodded, and she put her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah, I did! Uh, I took a picture of it."

The bassist unlocked her phone and placed it on the bench.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes glued to the image on Nanami's phone.

"It's Geoff from Metal Max. It's a super popular game among Japanese youth. Geoff is a cute Shiba Inu!" said Nanami.

Misaki leaned forward and zoomed into the photo. Popular? Misaki had never heard of Metal Max before, but she looked at Geoff, the Shiba Inu. Nanami's creation looked incredible. Yeah, one ear was a little shorter than the other, but in terms of color usage and detail, Nanami hit the mark. The gradient of white to brown fur, the excited expression on Geoff's face, the red collar, everything was far beyond the capabilities of a newbie felter. 

Misaki could not take her eyes off the modern rendition of the Statue of David until the screen turned dark. 

She looked up, and saw a frown on Nanami's face, coupled with watery eyes.

"I did something weird, didn't I?"

Misaki didn't know whether she should say yes or no. The wrong answer would break Nanami's heart. The genius in front of her lacked either Kokoro's innocence or Hina's low emotional awareness. Nanami carried around a certain guilt that only a rejected genius could own. It was almost like there was something that prevented Nanami from acknowledging her talents, or that's how Misaki viewed the situation.

Misaki continued staring into Nanami's Palkia Pink eyes, searching for the correct answer. 

She moved forward with something that had failed her over the last 2.5 years: common sense.

"You're right, Nanami-san, you did something weird. My first project was a simple red flower. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Your Metal Max Geoff looks amazing, and it's hard to find the right words of praise for it." Misaki paused and stared at the sunflowers behind them.

She returned and brought the smiles of sunflowers with her.

"I guess when I look at what you made, it made me smile."

Nanami moved forward, and the bench squeaked. The genius bassist now occupied the space taken by her phone. She smiled at Misaki, and the other girl noticed her dimples.

"I'm so happy, Misaki-senpai."

Nanami scooted forward, and the default Nanami smile reappeared. However, Misaki noticed that the area under Nanami's eyes wrinkled.

"By the way, Misaki-senpai, I have one more favor. Is it okay if I wear Michelle for a bit? I want to see what the inside of Michelle is like, so I have a better understanding of what she's thinking."

Misaki chuckled. 

"Haha, I'd love to show you, but it's not really up to me to decide."

As Misaki finished her sentence, three dashing young ladies in suits and glasses appeared behind Misaki.

Nanami gasped and raised her hands in the air, the smile on her face unwavering. "It's the Secret Police Force! I didn't do anything. I'm just a normal high school girl who wants to enjoy my youth. Please don't arrest me."

With her hands still up, Nanami stood up and kneeled on the floor. She was about to lean forward until 

"Nanami-san, what are you doing?" Misaki interrupted her.

"I read online that the best way to cooperate with police officers was to not resist arrest. In my current state, I am powerless. Just like a normal high school student, I have no power in this world. All I can do is obey the authority."

"These three aren't police officers, they're Kokoro's personal assistants or bodyguards or butlers. Or, uh, you know what? Just call them The Suits."

Nanami laughed and sat back down with Misaki. As the bench squeaked, Nanami tilted her head and scratched her chin.

"And no, having personal assistants is not normal." Misaki shook her head.

Then, the DJ turned around and looked at The Suits.

"Okusawa-san, take Hiromachi-san to the usual location in the mall."

Misaki grabbed Nanami's hands, and with long strides, headed through the open area. Unknown to Misaki, the girl lagging behind her was having the time of her life. 

Misaki stopped at the edge of the mall, with a silver industrial warehouse squeezed next to it. She signaled for Nanami to follow her into the small space between the two buildings, and they arrived at the end where a black limousine was parked.

She opened the door to the black limousine, and in the backseat was a purple Michelle costume. Nanami gasped in awe, and she couldn't handle the fluffy magic of Michelle. Her hands gripped onto Michelle's sides, and the bear's soft purple fur brushed against Nanami's fingers. The curious bassist then placed the side of her face against Michelle's snow-white chest and rubbed her cheeks against the fluff.

She lifted her body back up, almost hitting the roof of the extended vehicle in the process.

"Wow! Michelle is amazing."

"Yeah, she really is. So, are you ready to be Michelle for a few minutes?"

"Mhmm! Nanami Hiromachi shall become Nanamichelle!"

Nanami jumped up and lifted both hands into the sky.

Lowering her arms, she pulled the costume out of the limousine and jumped in.

"It's a good thing we're both 157 cm, Misaki-senpai." The purple bear's head dropped on top of Nanami's, and the bassist entered a brand new world. 

"Nanami-san? How is it in there?"

"Wow! Being Michelle is amazing." She started walking forward, and with every step, she waved Michelle's arms in every direction.

Misaki observed Nanami's actions from the sides, and her heart rate steadily increased. Something about Nanami's movements seemed familiar to Misaki. She remembered the time when she used Michelle's Flight Mode to save Kokoro. Behind the nonsensical arm movements, Misaki gambled the possibility that Michelle had more than one special mode.

Before something could actually happen, Misaki needed to take matters into her own hands.

"Nanami-san, stop what you're doing!"

But her words came just a few seconds too late.

"Activating Fight Mode"

The cover of the mascot's hands slid open, and a chromatic metal extended from them. From the ends of the metal emerged three sharp cones, similar to the claws of a ... bear. 

"Nanami-san!"

"Ah, stop. Oh! There's a red button here."

**"WAIT, NANAMI-SAN! DO NOT FUCKING PRESS THE RED BUTT-"**

Misaki reached forward with her right palm.

Once again, Misaki failed to normalize the situation.

*Aggressive Auto Pilot Mode Activated*

The purple bear's eyes glowed red, and with a majestic roar, the aggressive bear landed a forward punch. Despite not being in front of the purple Michelle, the wind still sent Misaki flying. 

"Aaaaaaauuuuuuugggghhhhh!!!!!!" Misaki screamed.

Before her back crashed into the wall, The Suits came to her rescue.

"Okusawa-san, you're the only one who can stop her now!"

Her Michelle suit landed in front of her.

Without any energy to roll her eyes, Misaki accepted her fate. Leave it to Kokoro and The Suits to create a mascot that will bring either prosperity or destruction. Misaki tucked herself into the body and placed Michelle's head on top of hers. She found herself staring at a familiar screen—the view of the world from Michelle.

Misaki followed in the direction of the purple bear.

"Okusawa-san, because this is an urgent situation, we'll give you the commands for Omni-Mode. It's a combination of Flight Mode and Fight Mode."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Misaki's shoulders tightened, and she stared at Michelle's AI, waiting for directions from The Suits. 

"The command is up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, b, a."

Misaki began swinging Michelle's arms and finished off by pressing the button on the right handle, then the left one.

"Omni-Mode Activated!"

Wings emerged from Michelle's back, and her hands became metal claws. 

A strange energy surged inside Misaki's body, and she lifted off the floor. The compartments below Michelle's feet slid open, and the flames of ignition propelled Misaki into the sky. In the bright summer skies of 6:00 PM, she soared. It didn't take long until Misaki reached the shopping district, and she saw three familiar figures pointing at her.

_Oh, right, HaroHapi is hanging out today. Kanon-san should also be arriving soon. Sorry guys, I have something I need to take care of before I can come. Well, I guess I can waste some time. Michelle flies really fast after all._

She started descending.

"Michelle! You're back already?" asked Kokoro, with her arms out ready to hug Michelle.

"Yeah, you charged through here a few minutes ago!" said Hagumi, who was behind Kokoro. The orange-haired girl wrapped her arms around the vocalist's waist and tilted her head to peek at Michelle.

"As the great bard once said, Is this Michelle before me, the bear toward my bearings?" said Kaoru. Dramatic like always, the thespian lesbian waved her right hand around and covered her face with it.

"That wasn't me. That was uh... Bitchelle." Misaki shook her head. 

"Bitchelle?" the three idiots froze.

Inside the costume, Misaki lifted her head up, hoping to find answers on top of Michelle's dome.

"Yeah, Bitchelle is a magical bear from Michelle Land who got infected by an aggressive virus. If I don't remove the virus out of her system, sad things will happen."

Misaki spun the ad-lib fairy tale in the cotton candy machine. Threads of pink floss wrapped around the paper cones and the pink bear handed out the snacks to her three friends.

"Ah, how fleeting. For the image of self is so fragile that even the purest of hearts becomes esurient. Michelle, you have my support!"

"Hey, Kokoron, do you remember which way Bitchelle went?"

"Yeah! She went that way!"

Kokoro jumped up and pointed straight ahead.

"Thanks, everyone! I'm off to save the world!"

Misaki jumped in the air, and the engines beneath her feet ignited.

"Happy!" Kokoro started the HaroHapi chant. Even Michelle's loud engines could not stop her voice from reaching Misaki's heart.

"Lucky!" The three others joined in. 

"Smile!" 

Misaki was already high up in the sky, but she felt like her friends were right behind her.

"Yay!" 

After a brief moment, Misaki heard the sounds of four pairs of shoes tapping the cement. Despite not turning back, she knew that the last pair of shoes belonged to Kanon. 

Kokoro, Hagumi, Kaoru, and Kanon watched as Michelle jetted in the air towards the direction of the playground that Hagumi frequented as a child.

As Misaki flew over the playground, she noticed an absurd amount of dust and children screaming. She descended right outside the playground and saw the silhouette of Bitchelle.

Bitchelle turned around. Her sharp red eyes pierced the dust, and with one arm swing, she dispersed the dust.

"Misaki-senpai, I don't know what I did, but I have no control anymore," asked Nanami.

"Yeah, I know, just uh- try relaxing in the costume for a while," said Misaki.

For a moment, Misaki wondered what Nanami was thinking. Right now, the only thing Nanami controlled was her voice. Her movements and decisions were both controlled by Bitchelle. Did Nanami still have that simultaneously comedic and sad smile on her face, or was she frowning in fear?

"Normal Uppercut!" Bitchelle, the autopilot bear without the limitations of the human mind, sent Michelle flying. 

As the pink bear launched upwards, Misaki closed her eyes and shook her head. The powerful swing didn't physically hurt Misaki, and she remembered all the times when the Michelle costume saved her life. The pink bear was almost invincible, and if Michelle was invincible, so was Bitchelle. A moment of relief came when Misaki realized she could attack Bitchelle without hurting Nanami.

Misaki thought of a battle strategy. In terms of reaction time, Bitchelle held the edge. Both of them had access to Michelle's attacks, the purple bear could send them out much faster. The only advantage Michelle had over Bitchelle was movement. The momentum from the uppercut stopped, and Misaki noticed the distance between them. 

It only confirmed her one advantage- Michelle could fly. The best Misaki could hope for was for Bitchelle's AI to miscalculate, then wait for directions from The Suits.

With some free time in the bear vs. bear battle, Misaki struck a short conversation with Nanami.

"Nanami-san, why are you naming the attacks?"

"I watched some battle anime, and they always shout out their attacks."

Bitchelle's eyes flashed, and two red needle-thin lasers flew at Michelle.

"Uh, Normal Laser!" shouted Nanami.

Misaki tilted Michelle's body to the side, and the bear barrel rolled out of the way. Michelle continued closing the distance, and the flames on Michelle's feet roared as the pink bear accelerated.

Bitchelle placed both arms forward, combining them into a single mega-arm. The metal claws fused together, turning into a giant menacing cone. The cone shot out, revealing a purple horizontal tube body.

"Normal Missile!"

Again, Misaki barrel-rolled and the missile flew past the pink bear. However, the purple rocket u-turned, and like a famished predator, it sought its prey. 

Misaki had no choice but to continue evading the missile and wait for commands from The Suits. She didn't know any inputs for Michelle's special attacks. 

"Okusawa-san, you'll have to use Michelle's laser beam eyes to stop the missile. The command is hold b, down, down-forward, forward, release b. But, you'll have to fly higher to ensure that the resulting explosion won't destroy any buildings."

Misaki groaned. Her heart started beating faster than Michelle's flying speed.

She took a small dive downward, and Michelle flew horizontally in the air. The distance between the bear and the lethal projectile grew, so Michelle swooped upwards, increasing the range even more.

Misaki twisted Michelle's body, and the girl in the suit looked at the weapon heading her way.

"B, down, down-forward, forward, release B!"

A small cannon appeared out of Michelle's mouth, and a blast of compressed air launched from it. The aero blast hit the missile, pushing it back significantly.

That was the wrong move! Misaki stood still and shivered. The missile recovered its lost distance and headed towards her.

"B, down, down-forward, forward, release B!"

The pink bear's eyes flashed, and a pair of yellow lasers crashed into the purple missile. The result was a cloud of smoke that obstructed Bitchelle's vision. 

"Okusawa-san now's your chance to use Michelle's cloaking function. The command is down, down, forward, A, forward."

In a more peaceful scenario now, Misaki inputted the command and looked at Michelle's arm. 

She let out a small gasp when she realized that even she could no longer see it. The Guardian of Happiness was now invisible to the entire world.

She floated downwards, and when she was about to land, she separated the impact created by her two feet. Step by step, Misaki walked towards Bitchelle. She tiptoed, and the thuds were so soft, even Bitchelle bearly heard them.

"Okusawa-san, your best bet is to use EMP Arms on her. Press B and A repeatedly as fast as you can. The first thing that Michelle comes in contact with will be hit with an electromagnetic pulse."

With arms forward, the oblivious purple bear stared into the vast sky, ready to strike Michelle with her powerful arsenal.

However, the invisible pink bear was already in front of the aggressive purple bear.

Misaki placed both of Michelle's arms in a deadlock, and as the stealth ended, Nanami gasped. 

"Woah! Misaki-san, where'd you come from?"

Meanwhile, the purple bear struggled to break free from Michelle's hug. 

*gori gori gori gori gori gori gori*

A strange sound emerged from the sides of the pink bear's arms. 

"Kuma Shock!" yelled Misaki, playing along with Nanami's shonen battle fantasies.

The electrical burst exploded on Bitchelle, and the purple bear fell.

"Woah, the screen says ejecting pilot!"

Bitchelle's head flipped open and pushed out Nanami. 

"Whee!" Morfonica's bassist sprung backward with her smile in place. Michelle rolled forward to catch Nanami. She helped Nanami stand up and Misaki proceeded to remove her own Michelle costume.

"Good job, Okusawa-san." The Suits appeared behind the two girls and collected the bear costumes.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-senpai. I lost control, but that was so much fun! Seeing you dodge my destructive weapons, then finishing it off with an electric shock. I understand why Shiro-san likes mascots now."

Misaki looked around the area and locked her eyes onto the only pole she could find. She imagined herself slamming her head into the pole multiple times until either her skull or the pole cracked. Still, she had to admit today was fun.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun today too, but I'm heading to a cafe with the rest of Hello Happy World. I'm going to need several cups of coffee after what happened. Would you like to come with me, Nanami-san? They're all super friendly and welcoming, I'm sure you'll enjoy the company."

"That sounds great, I'd love to meet the rest of your band. Lead the way, Misaki-senpai!" Nanami extended her hands.

Misaki rolled her eyes and took Nanami's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> **SAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN**


End file.
